¿Navidad? No, gracias
by Princesa de la Oscuridad
Summary: "Desde que vine a Francia ya nada es lo mismo. Ni las fiestas de las que cuando era niña me hacían ilusión. Por eso y por más, no me gusta la Navidad"


Odio las despedidas, aunque sean por corto tiempo.

-Bueno Yumi, nos vemos a la vuelta de vacaciones - se despidió de mi Aelita

-Sí, cuídate - me deseó Jeremy

Odd y Ulrich se habían ido un poco antes. Y ahora se iban ellos. Otra vez, las famosas fiestas navideñas, sola.

No, definitivamente no me gusta la Navidad. Me parece una "fiesta", si es que se la puede llamar así, que está guiada por el consumismo y las apariencias. No me gusta. De pequeña recuerdo que veía películas con mis primos sobre la Navidad en Estados Unidos y en Europa y me gustaba lo que transmitía. La nieve, las luces, el invierno, la familia... todo era signo de Navidad. En Japón no se celebra, pero en casa hacíamos una cena especial. Nos juntábamos todos en casa. Mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis tías, mis primos... todos pasábamos una buena noche.

Es verdad que solo era una excusa para pasar un rato toda la familia junta y me encantaba, pero cuando vine a Francia perdió su magia. No era lo mismo ver las "Navidades europeas" en la tele que vivirlas. Aún así, seguíamos celebrándolo, no sé bien por qué. Se supone que era una festividad para estar en familia. Con "toda" la familia.

A Hiroki le encantaba y eso es lo único que me alegraba en estas fechas. Verle feliz es algo que me decía que no todo estaba tan mal y que no estaba sola. Venir a Francia no se lo tomó tan mal como yo. Era muy pequeño como para tener amigos que le hubieran marcado. Era un niño y se notaba que esperaba con mucha ilusión la Navidad.

En cambio, yo sí. Tenía mi propio grupo de amigas. Éramos tres. Pocas quizá para causar "furor" y que las demás niñas quisieran ser nuestras amigas, pero las suficientes como para estar siempre juntas. Las echo mucho de menos, pero ya ni me acuerdo de sus nombres, los miro en mi diario y eso es algo que me duele. Me pregunto si ellas se seguirán acordando de mí. A veces lo dudo.

Cuando llegué aquí, no quise hablar con nadie. A mi padre le derivaron en mayo de ese año a París, pero Hiroki, mi madre y yo nos quedaríamos en Japón. Y entonces me engañaron. Mi madre me dijo que vendríamos a Francia por vacaciones, para visitar a mi padre por Navidad. Claro, al principio accedí sin problemas. La Navidad era para estar en familia y me parecía mal que mi padre las pasara solo.

Hasta ese punto, bien. Lo malo llegó cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos quedaríamos en París por más tiempo.

_Esa tarde habíamos ido a merendar a la ciudad. A mis padres se les veía contentos, pero de repente cambiaron de una actitud familiar a una mas seria._

_-Hijos, tenemos que decirles algo importante - comenzó a hablar mi madre. Se notaba que era un asunto serio._

_-¿Van a darme un hermanito? - dijo Hiroki, por ese entonces tenía seis años_

_-Escucha a tu madre - le reprendió mi padre_

_-Bueno... ¿les gusta estar con papá? Digo, les gusta que estemos juntos, ¿no?_

_-Claro que sí mamá. Estar en familia es lo que cuenta - respondí segura_

_-Me alegro que digas eso, porque hemos pensado que estaremos juntos más tiempo a partir de ahora - dijo mi padre. Al principio no le entendí_

_-¿Qué quieres decir... con eso? - ya no estaba tan segura_

_-Lo que quiere decir tu madre es que van a quedarse aquí por una temporada larga_

Y así fue como es que ahora sigo aquí. Al principio intenté que no me afectara, pero ni siquiera pude despedirme bien de mis amigos, de mis primos, de mis abuelos. Los extrañaría demasiado.

Cuando me inscribieron en la academia Kadic, me negué a hacer amigos. No quería. Sentía que en algún momento o se irían ellos o me iría yo y las despedidas era algo que no me gustaba. Pero cuando me enteré de que daban clases de Pencak Silat "_¿__Qué puedo perder?" _me dije a mi misma. Tampoco podía privarme de hacer cosas que me gustasen, creo. Ese día conocí a Ulrich. Cuando caí encima de él, me perdí en sus ojos. Después de la clase me prohibí caer en algo más profundo. No quería sufrir a causa de una pronta o tardía despedida.

Todo "empeoró" cuando conocí a Jeremy y a Odd. Sí, no voy a negar que estaba feliz por tener amigos después de casi un año, pero me convencía a mi misma de que algún día se irían de mi vida. Conocer a Aelita fue la guinda del pastel. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, la que me hacía falta desde hace tiempo. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos intentando olvidar el pasado, pero llegaban las fechas malditas, otra vez, en Navidad. Recordaba a mi familia. Todos mis primos, mis tíos y a mi abuela. Mi abuelo había fallecido y ni siquiera había podido despedirme. Era un asco.

Las vacaciones, las odio. Tengo amigos, sí. Pero ellos tienen sus propias familias y se van con ellas. Odd se vuelve a Canadá a ver a sus hermanas; Jeremy se va a Bruselas, con sus abuelos y de paso se lleva a Aelita; y Ulrich se va a Alemania, con sus padres. Y yo, me quedo sola. No hemos vuelto desde entonces a Japón y cada año espero con que algún día me den la sorpresa de que vamos a volver. Pero como cada año, me desilusiono.

No tengo a nadie a quien visitar en estas fechas. Es deprimente estar en casa encerrada. Hiroki... ya no es más un niño. Ya no tiene ilusión por la Navidad. Ahora en casa todo es puro comercio y apariencias. Nada de fiesta familiar. Mi madre se esfuerza en cocinar platos vistosos, arreglar la casa, decorar todo y en vestirnos con ropa elegante, para que quede bien en las fotos que mandaremos a Japón para que las vea el resto de la familia.

No me gusta, es como si tuviéramos que demostrar que somos muy felices, que la vida nos va muy bien y que somos una familia unida. Y no. Todo por aparentar. Y eso es algo que odio, aparentar algo que no soy.

Sé que mis padres están en contra de muchas de las cosas que hago. Como por ejemplo vestir de negro, escuchar "música triste" y que ande con gente "poco recomendable" refiriéndose a mis amigos. Pero ellos no pueden determinar cómo soy. Ambos han llegado a la conclusión de que tengo la autoestima baja y me lo han dicho. Dicen que soy una persona "triste" desde que vinimos de Japón.

Quizá tienen razón, pero no puedo evitar guardar ese rencor por no haberme preguntado si en verdad quería quedarme en Francia, por no dejarme despedirme de mi abuelo, por no... muchas cosas. Siento que al traerme a Francia, me quitaron parte de mi infancia y de la ilusión de mirar adelante, ya que ahora lo único que hago en estas fechas es recordar lo que dejé en el pasado.

_"Mi Navidad siempre fue feliz, en cambio ahora estoy deseando de que pase... fingiendo ser feliz... no aguanto más esta situación"_


End file.
